Linear in-phase/quadrature (I/Q) transmitters typically suffer from image distortion due to gain and phase imbalances between the in-phase and quadrature paths. Such image distortion typically requires image calibration of the transmitter path using a measurement receiver. However, the measurement receiver itself suffers from a similar image distortion. One way to distinguish between the transmitter and measurement receiver images during calibration is to insert an RF phase shifter in between the transmitter and measurement receiver to provide a known RF phase shift. However, when designing such RF phase shifters over a very wide frequency range covering multiple bands, it becomes a challenging task to design for a near-constant phase shift over a wide frequency range using a single network, mostly due to varying and uncontrollable behavior of layout parasitics over such a wide frequency range.